Generally speaking, traditional charging cradle's power is always turned on at the docking connector. If a mobile terminal is docked into a charging cradle, the power of the charging cradle may burn the contact interface by an electrical arc at the moment of contact.
Traditional soft power start solutions may be implemented to ensure that no power is applied on the contact interface at the moment of contact. These solutions may need three contact points, e.g., VDD, GND, and DETECT between the terminal and charging cradle.
Therefore, a need exists for a soft power start solution based on a two pin connector, such as a two pin POGO connector.